


Bloomed

by MissBookworm1704



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, surprise proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBookworm1704/pseuds/MissBookworm1704





	Bloomed

The entire flat was filled with flowers - her favorite flower - but she didn't know why or how.

When Lily walked in from visiting Alice that afternoon, she stopped in her tracks as she saw the flat she lived in with James filled with lilies, which were not only her namesake but her favorite flower. She was dumbstruck with why they would be there.

"James? Are you here?" Lily shouted, but there was no response. She made her way from the front room to the kitchen, where she was faced with even more flowers. On the counters, in the sink, on the floor, hanging from the ceiling, everywhere. She was bewildered why this all happened, or how it was pulled off. But she had no doubt it was James, he was the only one who would even think of doing this.

She made her way slowly from the kitchen to the bedroom, passing by more and more lilies. In the bathroom, the hallway to the bedroom, hell, even the closet was covered in them!

She cursed as she almost slipped outside the bedroom door and had to grab the nearest thing, which happened to be a very weak bookshelf, and as soon as she held it, she tripped over her own feet, cause her and the bookshelf to fall to the ground. Lily groaned as she pushed the bookshelf off of her and took out her wand, using it to prop the shelf back up and put the books back onto the shelf. As she looked down to see what made her slip, she saw a different kind of flower. Rose petals making a trail into the bedroom.

Lily took her wand out again, just in case, and slowly made her way into the bedroom. Again, the room was covered in lilies. On the bed, the dressers, Lily's favorite reading chair, just to name a few. She looked down at the rose trail again, and saw it lead to a stop in the middle of the floor. She looked to she what was occupying that spot. What she saw made her gasp.

There was James, dressed in his best suit, surrounded by lilies, and down on one knee. She saw him holding a little velvet box, opened to reveal the most gorgeous ring she had ever saw, with a massive diamond in the center.

She knew what he was doing. He didn't even need to ask. All she did was mutter a "yes" as she started crying and ran up to him, kissing him hard as he put the ring on her finger.

"Did you come up with the lilies?" She asked him when they had separated because apparently they need to breathe.

"Well, I had some help." He smirked. He didn't have to say anymore.

She made a note to herself to thank Sirius and Remus personally.


End file.
